Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 017
Surprise, Surprise, known as Flame Revenger: Speed King '''☆ Skull Flame''' in the Japanese version is the seventeenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which aired in Japanese on July 23, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Episode summary::[[Hunter Pace, under the disguise of Shira, duels Yusei Fudo in the Fortune Cup, using a Deck he's designed to use against Jack Atlas.]] Summary Hunter's infiltration The MC announces the next duel, shall be a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Shira. While Yusei works on his Duel Runner, Bolt Tanner tells him about how duelists who have faced Shira, have become too scared to duel again. He asks Yusei if he'll use, his recently retrieved "Stardust Dragon" in the upcoming duel. Yusei says that he is saving the card for his duel with Jack. After looking at a holographic image of Jack Atlas, Hunter Pace swiftly speeds towards to the stadium on his Duel Runner, jumping over the guards. He manages to hide and disguise himself as a security officer, sending the guards off his trail. " lodged into Hunter's helmet.]] Whilst hiding, Hunter overhears Lazar talking to Shira. They wish for Shira to roughen up Yusei, but be cautious, since he is the one who defeated Jack. Hunter almost gives himself away as he gets excited. Hearing him, Shira throws a card, "Dokuroyaiba", in Hunter's direction. A mouse then rushes away. Assuming that to be the source of the noise, they don't spot Hunter. After they walk on, Hunter is seen with the card lodged into his helmet. The Duel The MC warms up the crowd as he introduces the Turbo Duel. He first calls out Yusei. No cheers are heard from the crowd as some of them throw abuse at him regarding his marking. As Shira is announced, the crowd cheer for him, counting on him to beat the marked Yusei. As both Duel Runners take off, Shira's cloak blows off, revealing him to be Hunter in disguise. The MC excitedly announces that the man, who made it his life to defeat the King is now dueling. Many people are surprised, but Lazar cooly stands next to Goodwin, neither of whom have reacted majorly to the turn of events, stating that Shira is out of commission. Shira is shown lying on the ground, beaten-up and striped to his underwear, cursing Hunter. The MC slightly nervous looks to a communication screen, with Goodwin. Goodwin says that it should prove entertaining. The MC refills with energy announcing that the duel has been approved. Hunter Pace quickly begins building up Speed Counters. He manages to bring out his ace monster "Speed King Skull Flame" and lower Yusei's Life Points to 400. Goodwin gets partly excited at this point, hoping for Yusei to play "Stardust Dragon". Hunter comes up from behind almost lapping Yusei. Yusei manages to use Hunter's high Level of Speed Counters against him. Along with a combo of many cards, Yusei manages to win. Hunter sits up happy after the Duel. He says that it was a great Duel, but he won't lose next time. Zigzix upsetly looks at a meter, noting no rise in Ener-D levels. Goodwin says that Yusei lacked the strength. Lazar then states that means next up is... and begins laughing. Before he can continue, Jack stands up, demanding to know what the two of them have been up to behind his back. Featured Duels Hunter Pace vs Yusei Fudo Hunter's turn Yusei and Hunter each have 0 SPC Hunter Normal Summons "Burning Skull Head" in Attack Position (ATK: 1000) He Sets 3 cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Yusei's turn Yusei and Hunter both have 1 SPC. Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (ATK: 900) Yusei enters his Battle Phase and "Speed Warrior's" ATK doubles (ATK: 900 → 1800). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Burning Skull Head", but Hunter activates "Zero Guard", reducing "Burning Skull Head's" ATK to 0, but letting it survive the battle. (Hunter: 2200 Life Points) Hunter activates "Doom Accelerator", which prevents him from losing 1 SPC via "Speed World", and instead gains 3 SPC. Yusei enters his Main Phase 2 and "Speed Warrior's" ATK returns to normal. Yusei Sets 2 cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Hunter's turn Hunter has 5 SPC and Yusei has 2. Hunter activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", which lets him Special Summon "Skull Vase" (ATK: 800). However, at that time Yusei activated "Slip Stream", but Hunter did not notice. Hunter Tributes both his monsters to Tribute Summon "Skull Flame" (ATK: 2600). Since he Tributed "Skull Vase" for it, he gets to draw 1 card. He attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" with "Skull Flame". (Yusei: 2300 Life Points, 1 SPC). Hunter activates "Speed Booster", inflicting 400 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 1900 Life Points) Yusei's turn Hunter has 6 SPC, and now, thanks to Yusei's activating of "Slip Stream", Yusei also has 6 SPC. Hunter activates "Accel Zone", which gives him 5 SPC. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", Special Summoning "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in Defense Position (DEF: 800). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (DEF: 400). Yusei sends "Junk Synchron" (Level 3) and "Speed Warrior" (Level 2) to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (Level 5, ATK: 2300 → 3100). Yusei attacks "Skull Flame" with "Junk Warrior", but the attack is negated due to "Speed Booster" Yusei Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Hunter's turn Hunter has 12 SPC and Yusei has 7. Hunter activates "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw", drawing 2 cards. He then activates "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", destroying all monsters on the field, and inflicting 300 damage to each player for each monster they lost. (Hunter: 2200 → 1900) (Yusei: 1900 → 1300) Hunter removes "Skull Flame" from his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Speed King - Skull Flame" (ATK: 3000) Hunter attacks Yusei directly with "Speed King - Skull Flame", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. "Speed Booster" inflicts 500 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 1300 → 800). Hunter activates "Speed King - Skull Flame's" effect (Yusei: 800 → 400). Yusei's turn Yusei has 8 SPC and Hunter has 12 SPC. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Shift Down" (Yusei: 8 → 2 SPC), drawing 2 cards. Yusei Summons "Nitro Synchron" (ATK: 300) Yusei uses "Quillbolt Hedgehog's" effect to revive itself. Yusei activates his face-down "Give and Take", Special Summoning "Junk Synchron" from his Graveyard to Hunter's side of the field, and adds its Level to "Quillbolt Hedgehog's" (Quillbolt Hedgehog: Level 2 → 5). Yusei sends "Nitro Synchron" (Level 2) and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (Level 5) to the Graveyard Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (Level: 7, ATK: 2800). Yusei draws a card due to "Nitro Synchron's" effect. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Gap Storm", destroying Hunter's "Speed Booster" along with all the other Spell and Trap Cards on the field other than "Speed World". Yusei attacks "Speed King - Skull Flame" with "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800 → 3800). "Speed King - Skull Flame" is destroyed (Hunter: 1900 → 1100 Life Points). "Nitro Warrior's" effect switches "Junk Synchron" to Attack Position and "Nitro Warrior" attacks it. (Hunter 1100 → 0). Yusei wins. Card creation contest At the end of the episode's original broadcast, there was an announcement asking viewers to send their own card creations to an address. These cards are to play a part in the show. The winning cards; "Drill Synchron", "Drill Warrior", "Splendid Rose", "Archfiend Chaos King", "Rose Bird" and "Morphtronic Cleanen" were announced at the end of each of their respective episodes. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version when the stater was done counting down for the duel the word "GO" appears. In the English version "GO" is replaced with an arrow. * In the dub the names on the scoreboard "Yusei and Hunter" are erased, the word SPC is replaced with an arrow and the word "DUELIST" is removed. This is proved to become a very regular thing. * In the Japanese version, when Shira is shown beaten up, he has big red bruises on his face and body. In the dub, these marks are removed.